What the Future Holds
by HeartKruez
Summary: Sequel where the anime left off. It involves most pairings and their everyday trials and tribulations that they have to face along the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The story revolves around the all-girls catholic school, Lillian Academy in Musashino, Tokyo. It is one of the most prestigious all-girls school in Japan. Elegant and pure is the backdrop of this academy where young maidens gather.

One of the unique characteristics of the academy is its soeur system in which an older sister, a second or third year student gives her rosary to a student a year below them. Doing so, they take them under their wings and guide them throughout their school life.

Among the young maidens that attend Lillian, there are three who are portrayed as the pinnacle of pureness and elegance. They are referred to as the Red, Yellow and White Roses of Lillian. Together, the three Roses and their little sisters make up the student council of Lillian also known as the Yamayurikai.

Now the story of the everyday life of these girls will unfold.

Author's Notes:-

The original settings and characters are based on the works of Oyuki Konno.


	2. A New Wind

**Chapter 1- A New Wind**

Everyday life continues at Lillian with girls walking elegantly in order not to disturb the pleats of their skirt and their white sailor collars. However, unknown to the girls attending Lillian, a new wind is about to blow into their direction.

"Gokigenyou," the sound of this word resonates throughout the bright crisp morning. Everyone started to greet the three roses who have just passed by the main gate.

"Gokigenyou Yumi-sama".

"Gokigenyou Shimako-sama".

"Gokigenyou Yoshino-sama".

Yoshino seemingly thinking if anything different would happen today suddenly gets a tap on the shoulder from Yumi asking what's with the long face. "Nothing, it's just that everyday is the same thing over and over again," Yoshino signed with a boring expression on her face.

Yumi and Shimako tried to cheer her up by commenting on how energetic Yoshino always is and replied with a grin on their face saying, "If only she is this energetic about her work in the Yamayurikai".

Yoshino with her face all bloated as if it was about to explode replied with a stern voice, "Am I not always energetic no matter what I do!" The two just laughed and continue walking towards the classroom as classes were about to start, with Yoshino angrily following behind them.

Yumi gave a quick wink at Shimako and said, "That did the trick". Shimako noted how well Yumi has gotten in handling Yoshino.

**-oo-**

After class, the three roses headed towards the rose mansion to conduct their usual meeting for upcoming events. As the three opened the door that leads to the room on the second floor of the rose mansion, they are greeted with "Gokigenyou Onee-sama" by Noriko, Touko and Nana who were preparing tea and snacks.

Noriko goes to Shimako and asked her to guess what happened today. Shimako with a lost face asked, "Is anything the matter". Noriko with an excited voice as if she was over the moon said that, "Onee-sama a first year transfer student just joined the Pine class from another school".

"Oh, how do you know that?" inquired Shimako as no one in the school has heard of a new transfer student joining.

"It happen when I was on my way to the staff room to pick up some notes, and I happen to pass by the first year Pine class," answered Noriko as she goes on to say that, " She overheard the new student introducing herself to the class."

"It is nothing to get so excited about," replied Touko. Yumi giggled as she said, "You look surprised yourself a minute ago". Touko with an embarrass face said, "Onee-sama don't say such things".

The yellow rose family were just sitting and enjoying the conversation while sipping tea. Yoshino praised Nana that her tea making skills were getting better. Nana being the girl she is replied, "You haven't seen anything yet, I have even gotten better at making snacks".

The meeting went by as usual without any problems. However, in the back of their heads the roses were wondering why a student would transfer at this time of the year since it has been two months since the starting of the semester.

A flashback suddenly came to Yumi's mind.

"It has already been two months hasn't it since the previous roses graduated," Yumi thought to herself with a somewhat sad look on her face as she puts her hand on her chest as if holding something precious to her.

"Onee-sama, you got to pull yourself together, you are Rosa Chinensis now," Touko thought to herself.

**-oo-**

The next day, as the three roses and their little sisters were making their way to class, Noriko suddenly pointed towards the line of sakura trees in the foreground.

"Look that's the new transfer student I was talking about yesterday." Noriko goes on to say, "If I remembered correctly her name is Usagi Sakura."

Walking along the sakura trees, a girl with average height and shoulder length hair finish with a light blue hairband with red ribbons dangling on one side could be seen.

Unknown to them this girl would be the wind that changes the everyday life of the girls at Lillian.

To be continued.

**Author's Notes:-**

Sorry if I made any mistakes as this is my first time writing a fanfic story. I hope it wasn't too boring and I hope you stay tune for more chapters.

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


	3. The Humming Bird Returns

**Chapter 2- The Humming Bird Returns**

Chitter chatter chitter chatter. That was what the background sounded like during lunch break today.

"It is extremely lively during lunch today isn't it Yoshino?" Yumi wondered while finishing the lunch she brought from home.

"Well we will find out what the fuss is all about when we get to the rose mansion," remarked Yoshino.

The two of them then made their way towards the rose mansion with clear expressions on their face that clearly showed they could not contain their curiosity to find out what in the world is happening. Along the way to the rose mansion they could hear a few girls whispering to each other.

"Did you hear?"

"I heard rumours that she was coming."

"Are you sure?"

Yumi and Yoshino wished that they could just run towards the rose mansion as fast as they could. However, being mindful of their positions as Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Foetida, they could definitely not do such a disgraceful thing in front of everyone. The trip to the rose mansion which would normally take a few minutes seems like ages.

**-oo-**

"Finally," Yoshino said to herself.

Yumi gasping for air said, "Yoshino…. you didn't….. had to walk so fast."

"You are really out of shape you know that Yumi," giggled Yoshino.

With that the two made their way towards the second floor of the rose mansion. What awaits them behind the door of the meeting room was someone who they would never expect to be there of all places.

Yumi with her ever changing expressions pointed to the person and with a shocking tone to her voice said, "Whaaaaaaat is the headmistress doing here?" Yoshino was also shocked herself. Both of them were in such a state that they did not notice that the rest of the Yamayurikai were already seated at the table. They did not even wish anyone upon entering the room.

"Please take a seat," replied the headmistress to Yumi and Yoshino. "My my, the standard of this year roses have really drop hasn't it," she continued.

With their faces as red as an apple, Yumi and Yoshino then apologised to the headmistress for their rudeness earlier. The headmistress giggled and said that she was just playing around. Yumi and Yoshino felt embarrassed as the rest of the Yamayurikai could barely contain their laughter.

"Now let us get on to the topic at hand," said the headmistress. She goes on to say that, "The reason I am here today is because a certain person is paying a special visit to Lillian."

"Who might that special person be?" asked Noriko.

"Well could you all guess who it is?" said the headmistress with a smile.

The Yamayurikai looked at each other with a blur expression on their face as they tried to figure out who this mysterious person might be.

"It must be an important person for the headmistress to personally come all the way here," whispered Nana at Yoshino's ear.

"Since all of you look lost I will give you all a hint, this person is paying a visit all the way from Italy."

Immediately Shimako's expression changed and her eyes widen in disbelieve as one particular person came to her mind. "Could that person possibly be Shizuka-san?"

"Yes you are absolutely right Shimako-san."

The mood in the room suddenly changed as everyone was excited that Shizuka was coming all the way from Italy.

"Now now please settle down, I didn't come all the way here just to let you know that Shizuka-san is going to pay us a visit," the headmistress signed. "The reason I'm here is that I want you all to prepare an event for Shizuka-san's arrival as she is going to be performing."

"She is going to perform?" asked Touko and Nana with a curious tone to their voice.

"Yes she is coming to Japan as she was asked to give a performance in front of a live audience at the National Centre of Performing Arts," replied the headmistress.

Everyone was overjoyed like a child who has just gotten a new toy as it is well known that the National Centre of Performing Arts has been a stepping stone for many famous actress and singers.

"Ok then, I have spent too much time here already, the other students might come up with obnoxious rumours if I am here any longer, so I will leave the preparations to all of you," said the headmistress as she got up from her chair and prepared to make her leave.

"No problem, just leave it to us," replied Shimako with an excited voice.

With that being said, the Yamayurikai and headmistress parted ways.

"Now then shall we get started on the preparations?" asked Yumi.

Everyone gave an affirmative nod and went by their various tasks in preparation for the event ahead.

"I have to go to the drama club for practice now," replied Touko to Yumi as she walks out of the door.

Yumi with a smile said, "Don't push yourself."

As she was walking down the stairs, Touko prayed with one hand holding her rosary which was around her neck, that this will take Yumi's mind off the event that happened after graduation two months ago.

To be continued.

**Author's note:-**

Well I guess you all have already notice that my chapters are pretty short.

The reason being that I'm planning that each chapter to be no more than 1000 words as anymore may make it too much of a hassle for readers to finish reading it.

I'm sorry if it is not towards your liking but I hope you all will continue to support and read my story as it will surely give me a lot of motivation for the upcoming chapters.

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


	4. Preparations

**Chapter 3- Preparations**

"Do I have to follow you there," exclaimed Yumi as she tried to negotiate with Yoshino.

Yoshino turned her head towards Yumi's side and with a sad look on her face, "Are you just going to leave me to do this all alone," said Yoshino while fidgeting the tip of her hair.

All right, you win was Yumi's reply.

As the two girls walked down the corridor they finally arrived at their destination. As they stood in front of the door, they were hesitant to open it as they knew what lies beyond this door.

At the top of the door a sign could be seen written 'Lillian Newspaper Club'.

"Let's turn back Yumi, she hasn't been in a good mood lately," said Yoshino as she started to walk the opposite direction.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yumi replied as she tried to grab Yoshino's hand.

Just then…..

WOOSH! The door slid to one side and a familiar figure appeared in front.

"Can you keep your voices down, I'm trying to write an article here," the girl shouted angrily.

Yumi and Yoshino bowed their heads while repeating the word sorry to the girl.

"Oh it's Yumi and Yoshino," said Mami as she apologised for shouting at them. Mami goes on to invite them into the room.

"How's your article coming along?" the two girls asked as they made their way to the seats.

Mami's expression clearly showed that she was irritated. "This article is giving me sleepless nights as I have to print it out by tomorrow," she said while handing a copy of the article to Yumi and Yoshino.

Well it's no surprise the heading of the article is as follows. "Rosa Canina's debut."

"As you all know, the headmistress suddenly came in one day and told me to write this article," Mami said with a dissatisfy tone to her voice as she was already busy with so many other articles.

"Well, it's no surprise that the headmistress wants an article covered on Shizuka-san's performance yesterday as it was a big event," replied Yumi.

Mami glaring at Yumi as her eyes were twitching said, "Well I prefer to cover Shizuka-san's performance at Lillian which is just around the corner," as she goes on to say that someone else could have covered her performance yesterday. "How rude of me," Mami suddenly remembered as she asks what could she help the two roses with.

Yumi and Yoshino's face suddenly changed as they asked slowly, "Well we were wondering if you could print out flyers for us as Shimako would like to distribute them to students about tomorrow's event."

"What did you say!" replied Mami as she jumps off her seat. "I thought the arts club is in charge of the flyers."

"Ermmm we got a late notice from them that they would like you to do the layout while they will handle the colouring of the flyers," said Yumi while putting both her hands together and apologizing to Mami.

"Fine fine, but I think I'm going to die of stress soon," Mami frowned.

"Ok then we will leave it up to you," said Yoshino as she pulled Yumi and exited the room.

"Now then shall we go to see how the preparation in the hall is coming along," asked Yoshino while still dragging Yumi by the hand.

Yumi gave a nod to Yoshino and the two started to make their way towards the hall as Yumi thought to herself that Yoshino will always be Yoshino.

When they reached the hall they saw Nana holding something mesmerising in her hands.

"What do you think of these roses?" asked Nana as she showed it to Yumi and Yoshino.

"I never seen roses with this colour before," Yumi replied as she stared at the roses.

"They are hybrid roses the florist just got not long ago," replied Nana.

"Well black roses are not my cup of tea, but it really suits Shizuka-san doesn't it," smiled Yoshino as she praised Nana for her choice of colour of the roses.

"Yea it really suits her," replied Yumi as she remembered the day at the hallway when Shizuka-san said how cool if Rosa Canina is a black rose. Suddenly an idea came to Yumi's mind. "I got it," she says while clutching one hand and resting it on the other.

"What is it?" replied the two girls who were standing there.

Yumi said with a smile as wide as her face itself, "The theme for this event will be Black & White."

Yumi then got a tap on the shoulder from behind. "Yes that's what I was also thinking about," Shimako replied.

"Ok it's settled then, the theme will be Black & White," said Yumi.

To be continued.

**Author's Notes:-**

Well so far so good, I'm happy the way the story is progressing and I hope you all have enjoyed it so far ^^. Also thank you for those who have taken the time to read my story. I promise i will try my best in writing this story.

**P.S**

All reviews are most welcomed as it will help me get a better understanding on how the story can improve and also the views of all of you.

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


	5. Black and White with a Twist

**Chapter 4- Black and White with a Twist**

"Today's finally the big day I can't wait," said Shimako with full of enthusiasm that she could barely contain as she looked on at Yumi and Yoshino with a smile on her face. "Yup today is finally the day of the performance," they replied.

All of a sudden footsteps could be heard from outside the door. As the door opened, three girls were gasping heavily for air. "Onee-sama we finally finish putting up the rest of the posters," the three of them replied as they made their way to their seats to catch their breath.

"Good work you three," praised Yumi as she offered them a hot cup of tea to relax.

"Now everything is going as plan, we are even ahead of schedule," Yoshino said while acting all high and mighty. "All that's left now is to wait for our guest of honour to arrive," she said while sipping her cup of tea.

Unknown to the roses that certain guest of honour was already inside the room…..?

A girl with a pair of sunglasses wearing what looks to be like a pair of jeans and a blouse sighed as she says, "No one even noticed that I'm here…..?" The roses and their little sisters turned around as the girl was resting next to the wall at the side of the door.

"How long has it been since you were standing there?" asked Shimako as she felt so embarrassed. "Well I didn't want to interrupt you girls talking so I just watched," said the girl who is none other than Shizuka herself.

"Well we ought to be going as there are still various things to be done," said Yumi as the rest of the Yamayurikai made their leave as they did not want to disturb Shimako and Shizuka as they haven't seen each other in a while. Shimako bowed down her head just a little to show her gratitude. With that the two girls were alone.

"It really has been a while hasn't it Shizuka-san," said the Shimako while complaining that Shizuka could have told her that she was arriving earlier than usual today. Shizuka with a grin on her face said, "Where's the fun in that." Oh that reminds me, "How's Sei doing?" "She's doing fine, although she has been complaining how boring college life is," giggled Shimako. "Oh, before I forget here's something I got for you and Sei while I was in Italy," Shizuka said while bringing out a box of chocolate. "You didn't have to go all the way out you know that," thanked Shimako as she accepted the box with gratitude. "Nah it's not a problem," replied Shizuka as she prepares to make a move as she did not want to be late for her preparations.

"Hold on, don't think I have forgetten that you didn't write in your last letter to say that you were coming to Japan to perform," remarked Shimako with a somewhat scary face. Shizuka thought to herself, "Well it was worth a try anyways as she thought the box of chocolate would make Shimako forget about that." Shimako suddenly gave a light push as Shizuka stumbled forward. "Now you better get going, you don't want to be late for your preparation," said Shimako. "Hmmmmm, someone has really become a fine example of a rose," smiled Shizuka as she walked down the stairs.

**-oo-**

Everyone started to enter the hall which could also be used as an auditorium. The hall was beautifully decorated with black roses while the seats were covered in cloth that was as white as snow. "How beautiful," most of the students started to admire the decoration as it fitted perfectly with the theme of the event. The Yamayurikai looked at each other and smiled knowing that the decoration was a success. There was excitement in the air as the event was finally about to start. As everyone was finally seated, the red curtain that separated the stage from the audience began to open slowly.

The spotlight directly pointed to the middle of the stage, and there stood the guest of honour herself. Everyone started clapping as the hall was filled with cheers and the sound of hands banging against each other. However, once the girl lifted the microphone to her mouth the hall fell into silence as everyone waited in anticipation.

Music flowed out from the girl's mouth as if it was an angel singing. Everyone was mesmerised by the song she sang till they could not take their eyes of her. As the girl continued singing she noticed something amidst among one the members of the Yamayurikai.

As she sang the last verse of the song, everyone stood up and clapped with their hearts out.

The Yamayurikai made their way towards the back of the stage to congratulate Shizuka. "Congratulations on the wonderful performance," everyone said. Shizuka replied with a whole hearted thank you. She then went to Yumi and asked her whether they could meet at the back of the hall building. Yumi gave a nod to Shizuka and followed her while the rest of the Yamayurikai were preoccupied with the teachers who came to praise them for a job well done in organizing the event.

At the back of the hall building Shizuka started the conversation first by asking, "Yumi you looked troubled." "Do I?" replied Yumi as she tried to hide her expression on her face. But the truth is Yumi could not take her mind of the song that Shizuka sang earlier as it was the same song that she promised to sing to someone else.

"Guess it can't be helped then, I'm not supposed to tell you this but… I can't stand the way you are right now," Shizuka said hesitantly as she looked at Yumi. Yumi on the other hand looked confused.

Shizuka slowly moving nearer to Yumi whispered something in her ear. Confusion turned to something else as Yumi's eyes widened as if she just woke up from her eternal slumber.

"Remember you didn't hear it from me," remarked Shizuka as she began to walk away with Yumi behind her still in a stunned state.

To be continued.

**Author's Notes:-**

Well the idea came to me just like that. I thought I will have a hard time writing this chapter but it was actually fun and easy. I thank all of those who have continued to read the story and gave their reviews. Look forward to the next chapter.

**P.S**

I'll be a little spoiler for you all =P….. The following chapters will blow things out of the water bit by bit. Well I'm not sure whether I said that correctly…. Anyways stay tune.

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


	6. Ripples in our Heart

**Chapter 5- Ripples in our Heart**

"Onee-sama, you really like to wear jeans now don't you," the girl smiled while adjusting her hat. "Well I have you to thank for that, ever since that day I saw you wearing jeans I decided to wear them when we ever go out together," replied the girl. "Anyway, which do you think is better Yumi? The blue or the black," the girl asked while holding both the jeans on each side of her hands. "Onee-sama you also have gotten better at picking what type of jeans you want, unlike the first day," Yumi said while giggling as she recounted the first time Sachiko went into a jeans shop. "Since when do you have such a sense of humour huh Yumi," Sachiko said while staring at Yumi with her ever so serious expression. "I was just joking, both of them looks great on you, why not just get them both," replied Yumi while thinking to herself that her Onee-sama practically looks good in almost anything she wears.

With that Sachiko bought both pair of jeans and the two girls left the shop shortly. While walking by the row of shops, Sachiko stopped by in front of a shop that sells trinkets as something caught her eyes. "Yumi just wait here for a while I'll be right back," Sachiko smiled as she walked into the shop. Yumi nod as she took a seat at a nearby bench. Just as Sachiko said she came back not too long after she left with something in her hands. "Here you go Yumi, it's for you," said Sachiko as she stretch out her hand while holding a small rectangular box. Yumi without asking anything accepted the box whole hearted with a smile on her face. "Thank you onee-sama," expressed Yumi as she opened the box to find a silver locket in the shape of a heart inside. "Go on open it," insisted Sachiko. When Yumi opened the locket a photo of them together on their first date was inside. Tears started falling down Yumi's cheeks as her onee-sama still kept the picture from their date. "Silly girl, turn around Yumi," Sachiko said as she helped her put on the locket. "It really suits you," Sachiko mentioned as Yumi was at a loss for words as she could only show how happy she was through the expression on her face which Sachiko noted how good she was in doing that.

With that the two girls continued shopping. However even after all that, Yumi could sense that something was disturbing Sachiko and could not get it out of her head. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid," Yumi thought to herself as she held Sachiko with one hand. However she still had the feeling that she should ask.

Yumi turned to her side and asked, "Onee-sama what made you to suddenly go shopping," as she knew Sachiko was not the type of girl who would do this sort of things on a wimp. "Silly girl, it's not the shopping that matters, I just wanted to spent more time with you," replied Sachiko. Yumi however could sense that Sachiko was hiding something from her eventhough her onee-sama doesn't show it, as they have been together for 2 years already.

"Yumi lets stop by for tea at that café over there," Sachiko said while looking at a rustic café that is just down the street from the shopping centre. "Isn't that the café we went on our first date," replied Yumi. Sachiko smiled at Yumi and praised her as she still remembered while adjusting her hat for her as it was slightly out of position. "Geez onee-sama you sounded like I have forgotten about where we went for tea on out first date," Yumi said with a frown on her face. "Well I was just making sure that's all," said Sachiko while the two of them began to cross the road to reach the café.

As the two girls took their seats and each ordered a cup of tea and snacks, Yumi noted, "Onee-sama you sure love the rose tea in this café don't you," as Yumi remembered that Sachiko will always order rose tea when they come to this café. "Well the rose tea here is delicious," Sachiko replied while looking at her watch.

"Onee-sama is anything the matter?" asked Yumi with a worrisome look on her face. "Why do you ask?" Sachiko replied back to Yumi. "Well this has been the fifth time today that you were looking at your watch," Yumi reminded Sachiko. Sachiko suddenly remembered that she was so preoccupied with the time that she unconsciously checked her watch so many times.

"Yumi, are you free tonight to come over to my place?" asked Sachiko. "Of course, just let me inform my parents first," Yumi happily replied as she excused herself to call her house.

Just as Yumi walked outside the café….

I'm sorry Yumi, I'm truly am very sorry, I hope u will forgive your selfish and thoughtless onee-sama, Sachiko thought to herself as she almost broke down in tears while looking at Yumi's happy face as she was talking on the phone behind her.

**-oo-**

As a black car stood in front of what seems to be like the entrance of a palace, Yumi mentioned to Sachiko that everytime she comes here she still gets surprise on how big the house is. Sachiko giggled as she put one hand over her mouth so as to not show the driver in front. "Onee-sama you didn't have to act like that," Yumi sulked as she crossed both of her arms around her body. "I'm sorry Yumi it's just that you always make me laugh," answered Sachiko as the car made its way towards the mansion.

The black car stopped directly at the main entrance of the mansion and they were greeted by Sachiko's butler who was waiting to welcome Sachiko back. "Welcome back, Ms Ogasawara," acknowledged the butler with a bow. "Could you ask the maids to prepare some drinks and snacks," replied Sachiko. "Right away," said the butler as he made his way towards the kitchen.

**-oo-**

As the two girls were resting at the parlour, Yumi said, "Onee-sama do you want to hear the song I prepared for you as your graduation present?" "Well how about another time Yumi," replied Sachiko as she said that she has to tell Yumi something important.

Just then Yumi had an uneasy feeling in her heart as though someone threw a stone into a peaceful lake and disturbed the tranquillity. "Ok if you say so onee-sama," said Yumi as she prepared herself for the worst.

"…..," the words could not get through Yumi's mind. "What did you say onee-sama," asked Yumi as her voice started to stagger. "I'm sorry Yumi, I didn't know how to tell you this but I'll be leaving for Italy tonight and I'm not sure when I will be coming back or how often can I call home," answered Sachiko as she too was trying her best not to look weak in front of Yumi as she was the older sister. Yumi was prepared for the worst but she could not believe in her wildest dreams that this was what her onee-sama was hiding. Tonight, not sure when Sachiko is going to come back, not sure if she can call home….. could not be taken in by Yumi. "Why are you just telling me all this now!" Yumi shouted with tears flowing out from her eyes. "Yumi listen to me Yumi!" Sachiko said as she tried to calm Yumi down.

Just then the door to the parlour was opened and there stood Suguru with Touko by his side.

"We got to go now Sa-chan or we will miss the flight," said Suguru. Sachiko could not let go of the crying Yumi in her arms as she held her tightly. "Sachiko-sama, I'll take it from here," Touko replied as she tapped softly on Sachiko's shoulder. Sachiko still unwilling to let go had no other choice and said to Touko, "I'll leave it to you, please take care of Yumi while I'm gone." As she unwillingly let go of Yumi and stood up to get ready to depart for the airport, Yumi jumped and cling onto her onee-sama from behind and pleaded, "Please don't leave me onee-sama." Sachiko as she bit her lips replied, "Yumi you should not act like this in front of your little sister." Sachiko then gently moved away from Yumi and departed for the airport with Yumi crying as Touko tried to comfort her onee-sama.

In the car heading towards the airport, Suguru with a soft tone to his voice enquired, "Is it alright to leave things as it is Sa-chan?" "Don't break my resolve now, you know that Yumi is what makes up my heart!" replied Sachiko as she herself could not contain it anymore as tears came running down her cheeks as she knew this was the most cruel thing she could have done to Yumi.

"Onee-sama come on drink this warm tea, it will make you feel better," said Touko as she offered Yumi the tea.

Yumi took the tea and could only stare at it as what hit her earlier was more than she could take.

**-oo-**

It was just a dream…

Yumi's eyes started to open with tears rolling out as the words Shizuka whispered to her the other day still echoed in her mind as she held the locket around her neck and stared at the photo inside of her and Sachiko on their first date. "No good, I got to get myself together as school is about to start," Yumi said to herself as she jumps out from bed.

**Author's Notes:-**

Well I was so drawn into writing this chapter that I didn't know it came out longer than I expected. I apologise to the readers if the chapter is too long and boring.

Reviews and personal messages are always welcome ^_^

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


	7. Case of the Missing Heart

**Chapter 6- Case of the Missing Heart**

"This is not happening, this is not happening," Yumi thought to herself as she was looking at her watch on her way to school. Yumi kept pondering to herself how could she had taken so much time to get ready for school today. "Forget about that Yumi, you only have 10 minutes left to reach class," as she tried to walk as fast as her legs could go.

The school gate soon came into sight in the distance. Looking around, there was no sight of anyone as classes were already going to start. "Who cares, since there's no one around I'll just sprint to class," as Yumi began to run. As she passed the school gate, true enough there was no soul in sight and she continued running.

"Phew….. I just made it in time," Yumi gasped for air as the school bell just rang. "A minute later and you would have been standing outside you know that Yumi..," Yoshino sighed to herself while taking out the textbooks that she will be using for class today. "Well for some reason I took longer than usual to prepare myself for school today," replied Yumi while putting one hand behind her head. "As long as you are not late, it would be embarrassing if Rosa Chinensis was made to stand outside class for being late right," giggled Yoshino. "Right…," as Yumi imagined herself in such a situation that her face showed distress.

The teacher then came into the class and as usual the class started without any problems and it seemed like any other normal day or isit….

As the first class finished, the next class was PE.

"Let's go get change for PE," said Yoshino as she got her clothes and prepared to go to the changing room. "I'm right behind you," replied Yumi.

At the changing room, while the two girls were changing to their PE outfits, "Eh…..," said Yumi with a distraught face. "What is it Yumi, anything wrong?" asked Yoshino. "I lost it , I lost it….," Yumi repeated while touching her neck. "Lost it?" "What is it that you lost?" enquired Yoshino as she diverted her attention to Yumi. "A locket that Sachiko gave me, I can't believe I lost something so important." "Yumi calm down let's think this through, when was the last time you had it on," inquired Yoshino. As Yumi tried to backtrack when was the last time she had it, a thought came to her mind, "No… I think I was in such a hurry this morning that I may have not put the locket on properly and it might have drop when I was running to class." "Ok here's what we will do, during lunch break I will help you find it ok, we can ask the rest to help out too," answered Yoshino with a smile as to try and calm Yumi. "Ok I think you are right I got to stay calm," replied Yumi as the two girls prepared for PE.

**-oo-**

During lunch break at the rose mansion, Yumi explained her situation to the rest of the Yamayurikai to get their help.

"How could you lose something that important to you?" Touko sighed. "Touko, you shouldn't talk to your onee-sama like that," Noriko asserted. "It's ok Noriko, Touko's right I should have been more careful," said Yumi while apologising for causing trouble. "Well as long as you know that you should be more careful onee-sama," said Touko. "Well we can't help what has already happened, let's go look for it instead of wasting time here," suggested Shimako. "Thanks everyone," said Yumi with gratitude. "You don't have to do that, we are friends after all," replied Shimako as the rest of the Yamayurikai nodded their head to show that they agree to what Shimako said. "Everyone…," Yumi thought to herself that she is bless to have such wonderful friends in her life.

With that the girls started their search for the missing locket. The first place that they went was the front gate as it was the most probable place where Yumi would have dropped her locket.

"Did you find anything yet Nana?" said Yoshino while looking around the ground. "Nothing yet," replied Nana.

"Hmmmm it doesn't seem to be around here," Shimako noted as she goes to Yumi and asked whether she has checked the changing room as she had PE earlier. "Ermmm I did take a look around the changing room but it was not there," Yumi sighed. "I'll go and have a look, you know what people say, when someone is desperate to find something they won't even notice it if it smacked them right in the face," replied Nana as she made her way to the changing room. "Thanks a lot Nana," said Yumi as the rest continued looking.

After spending almost their entire lunch break looking for the elusive locket that is nowhere to be seen they headed back to the rose mansion. "Cheer up Yumi, there's still a chance that Nana found it, even if she did not we can go to the staff room after school to see whether anyone handed it over to any of the teachers," said Shimako. "You are always so calm and collected Shimako," praised Yumi as she wished she could be like that as well. "Everyone has their ups and downs, no one is perfect," replied Shimako as she continued to say that Yumi has one thing that nobody has. Yumi hearing what Shimako said was surprised and asked, "What is it that I have that nobody has, I'm just an average girl compared to you and Yoshino." "Haven't you noticed yet, everyone is affected by you, when you are down or up so is everyone around you Yumi, you have that influence on people which I or Yoshino definitely don't poses," said Shimako as everyone turned to Yumi and gave a smile. "You are praising me too much Shimako," Yumi replied as she tried to hold back her tears.

Just then Nana arrived with the news that the locket was not in the changing room. "I'm sorry Yumi, it's not there," she said. "Its ok let us go up and rest before class starts," Yumi replied as all of them made their way to the second floor of the rose mansion.

As they entered the room what lies on the table would be a mystery to all of them.

"Ermmmm Yumi that is your locket right?" asked Touko. "Yes it is," replied Yumi as her eyes widen in disbelieve.

"Well someone must have found it and brought it back here," said Shimako.

"That's the only logical explanation, the locket could not have grown legs and walk back here, right….," said Yoshino.

As Yumi when to take her locket, there was a small note under where the locket was placed. Yumi opened the note and it read as follows:-

**_To Rosa Chinensis,_**

**_I apologise for my rudeness for entering without any permission. I believe this locket belongs to you, it seems like the locket was not hook on properly._**

"Well the person who returned it sure did write such a formal letter," giggled Yoshino as she finished reading the letter in Yumi's hands.

"Well I'm happy that the locket was returned, but the letter didn't say who written it," Yumi sighed as she thought of how to thank the person.

"Since it was not written who the person was why not leave it as it is, maybe the person doesn't want to be known," Yoshino suggested.

"I can't do that I need to thank her properly," Yumi pointed out as it was rude not to.

"But how are we to know who the person is?" asked Nana as everyone was also wondering the same thing.

Knock Knock, someone was knocking at the door.

"Come in," said Yumi.

The person then opened the door and it was Tsutako.

"Tsutako-san what brings you here?" asked Yumi.

"You know when there's something interesting around I'm not far behind," replied Tsutako as she reached inside her pocket to take out something while the others wondered what she meant.

"Here take a look at this, interesting isn't it?" said Tsutako as she showed them a picture she just took and goes on to inquire what the girl in the picture was doing at the rose mansion.

"Eh isn't that the transfer student Noriko was talking about not too long ago," said Yumi while pointing to the girl with a light blue hairband with red ribbons dangling on one side.

"Hmmm she must be the one that found the locket," replied Yoshino.

"Hold on a second, can you guys fill me in on what's going on?" answered Tsutako with a lost face.

"Well class is about to start, we should hurry back, we will explain what happen on the way to class," replied Shimako to Tsutako.

The girls then departed to attend their classes.

"I see so that was what happened and here I thought it was something big," Tsutako sighed as she excused herself.

"Oh, before I forget can you take me to the transfer student class after school Noriko, I want to thank her for finding my locket," Yumi asked. "No problem I'll see you later then," replied Noriko.

**-oo-**

Just as they promised, Noriko and Yumi made their way to the transfer student's class after school.

At the door, Yumi asked one of the students if she could call Usagi Sakura as she wanted to have a word with her. As the student went to call the girl, a group of girls started to gather to see what was going on.

"You sure are popular Yumi," replied Noriko. "Well, I'm sure they are more interested in the title Rosa Chinensis than Fukuzawa Yumi," giggled Yumi.

Just then the girl came out with her bag already in hand from the class.

"Gokigenyou Rosa Chinensis, may I help you with something?" asked Sakura politely with a slight bow.

"You don't have to be so formal Sakura-chan, I came here to thank you for returning my locket," Yumi replied with a smile.

"With all due respect Rosa Chinensis I'm not a person that you have to come all the way to thanked for something so trivial," replied Sakura as she excused herself with the reason that she has something urgent to attend to and began to make her leave.

"Well she's very friendly ain't she," said Noriko sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Noriko, she already said she had some urgent business to attend to, we should get going, the others are probably waiting for us at the main gate," Yumi said as they began to leave as well.

"Anyway she reminds me of you when you first attended Lillian, always not afraid to speak your mind," giggled Yumi.

"Well that was before," replied Noriko.

To be continued

**Author's Notes:-**

The one important thing that I have to say is thank you for all the readers who are reading my story. I know it's not much but thank you for continuing to read my story. Stay tune for the next chapter.

All reviews and personal messages are most welcome ^_^

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


	8. Unexpected Day

**Chapter 7- Unexpected Day**

"She's late….. we should all arrive before our onee-sama," Touko exclaimed while looking at the time. "You don't have to worry about that Touko, she's most probably feeding Goronto at the moment," Shimako explained. "Well if Shimako says so I guess its fine."

The door to the room opened. "Sorry I'm late," Noriko apologised. "It's ok as long as it does not happen too often ok," Shimako replied with a smile. "Anyways Goronto is a stray cat, you don't have to feed it everyday you know," Touko signed. "Well I'm not as heartless as you are Touko," Noriko giggled as she tried to irritate Touko further. "What as that….," Touko lashed out. "Ok ok that's enough, let us start our work since we are already behind time," Yumi said as she looked through the pile of papers in front of her.

As Noriko took her seat next to her onee-sama, "Here this is your share," Shimako said as she passed Noriko four pile of papers. "Haih I hate paperwork….," Noriko sighed as she prepared to get started. "No one said that being a member of the Yamayurikai is all fun and games," Shimako said. "Well easy for you to say onee-sama I always get the hard parts of the paperwork," Noriko thought to herself. "Is there anything you would like to express?" Shimako inquired. "No it's nothing," Noriko smiled as she continued her work.

After spending most of their break time on the paperwork, "Finally it's done," Noriko said while stretching both her hands in the air. "You know that it's only that pile which is finish, we still have a few more to go," Touko pointed out to the other pile still untouched. "Well as they say Rome was not build in a day," Noriko replied. "Noriko is right I think we have done quite a lot for now, let us get ready for classes," Yumi said as she finished the final part of her paperwork.

With that the girls got ready for class.

**-oo-**

After classes has ended for the day.

"You are going to feed Goronto again aren't you," Touko asked with a concerned face. "Well there's nothing wrong, I only feed it two times a day at most," Noriko replied. "Don't take too long we will be waiting for you at the main gate," Shimako said. "Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes," Noriko answered as she made her way to the courtyard.

"…. Does she always have to be so late," an irritated Touko said. "Don't be like that Touko, you are not cute when you make such a face," Yumi giggled. "Onee-sama…."

Just then Noriko could be seen running in the distance with what seems to be like.

"Noriko what's wrong with Goronto?" Shimako asked. "I don't know I think it's sick, I found it lying in the courtyard," Noriko replied with distress. "If that's the case we should get it to a vet as soon as possible," Yumi said. "Yes Yumi's right, we should get going now," Yoshino said as she went to stop a taxi.

"Excuse me sir, can't you go any faster?" Noriko voiced out. "Noriko, where are your manners even if you ask the driver to go faster it wouldn't make much of a difference," Shimako said. "I'm sorry onee-sama it's just that…." "Don't worry Noriko, Goronto is going to be fine," Shimako replied with a smile as to try and calm Noriko.

When the taxi stopped in front of the vet Noriko wasted no time and quickly got out of the taxi to enter the vet with the rest of the girls following behind her.

"I have a sick cat here that needs help," Noriko said to the receptionist. "Ok I'll take it from here, you girls can have a seat over there," the receptionist said while pointing to the waiting area.

As the clock tick away from what seems to be a never ending wait, the receptionist returned with the veterinarian by her side. The girls got up and prepared for what the veterinarian had to say.

"It all right you all can relax, the cat is fine, it just had indigestion from eating too much," the veterinarian said and goes on to asked how often the cat is fed. "Ermmm I only feed it twice a day," Noriko replied. "Hmmm that shouldn't be a problem, the cat may had something to eat while you were not there since it's a stray cat after all." "Anyhow, it's best that I keep it overnight for observation purposes," the veterinarian explained.

With that the girls said their thanks and left the vet.

"Ok then we will be taking the bus from here," Shimako and Noriko said. "We will be taking our leave now as well," Yoshino and Nana bid goodbye as they when the opposite direction.

"I guess we should get going as well," Yumi said to Touko. "Right let's go," Touko replied with a low voice as she walked side by side with her onee-sama.

"You don't have to worry Touko, I won't tell anyone that you secretly feed Goronto when you are free," Yumi smiled as if she knew all along what Touko was hiding. "Onee-sama can always see right through me," Touko thought to herself as she could only give a faint smile back at her onee-sama.

**-oo-**

Back at the Fukuzawa residence.

"I'm back," Yumi replied as she entered the front door. "Your back quite late today, dinner is getting cold," Yuki said while he was munching down his food. "Could you just put my share in the fridge, I'm too tired to eat right now," Yumi replied as she prepared to make her way upstairs. "Hey hey, did something happen at school today?" Yuki inquired. "It's nothing bad it's just that today was a very tiring day that's all," Yumi complained. "Ok then you should get some rest, if you need anything I'll be at the living room," Yuki voiced from downstairs. "Ok thanks, I'll leave the cleaning to you then," Yumi shouted from upstairs as she opened the door to her room.

"Ah finally my bed," Yumi crash landed onto the bed from exhaustion. As she turned to the calendar, it showed that tomorrow was marked meaning there is something special that she has to do.

"Hmmm tomorrow's the day huh…..," Yumi thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

To be continued

**Author's Notes:-**

I had a lot of ideas for the story but could not connect them together hahaha stupid me, so this chapter took me longer to write. I apologise for the delay to all of you who are reading my story. I hope you all have been enjoying my story so far and also I hope this chapter is not a let down.

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


	9. Fated Meeting Part 1

**Chapter 8- Fated Meeting Part 1**

The sunlight shown through the gaps of the curtain that was blocking the window as a new day begins. As the girl opened her eyes, "Mmmm…. I fell asleep without even changing," she thought. The girl then got up and headed towards the shower. As the running water could be heard the girl was still in a daze as many thoughts came rushing through her mind. "Finally the day I can meet her is here," the girl thought to herself with anticipation.

The sound of footsteps coming from the stairs alerted the person who was preparing breakfast. "Sis, breakfast is ready come and eat," Yuki shouted from the kitchen. "I'm coming, you don't have to shout so loud geezz…." Yumi replied as she made her way to the kitchen. "The guys and I are going to town later, if you want you are welcome to follow." "Sorry but I already have plans for today." "Ohhhh… is it a date with you know who," Yuki snickered. "I guess only me and Touko know about what happened since we didn't tell anyone," Yumi thought to herself as she then goes on to say, "I have other things to do as well you know…" "Right, right whatever you say," Yuki replied as he finished his breakfast.

Just then someone was knocking at the door. "I'll get it, it's probably the guys, guess I'll see you later," Yuki said as he took his shoes and prepared to leave. "Have a good day," Yumi replied as she too made her way upstairs to get ready.

"What should I wear?" Yumi was contemplating between a number of clothing switching from one to another. "This is frustrating I can't decide what to wear…" But something amidst all the pile of clothes scattered around caught her eyes. "Isn't this…. I think I'll wear this for today." Yumi then changed into her attire for the day. "Now then time to get going, I still need to get something else at the florist."

**-oo-**

At the florists shop….. "Ehhh you are out of red roses?" Yumi said in a shocking tone. "I'm very sorry it seems that red roses are so popular these days." "And here I thought I could get a red rose since she was once _Rosa Chinensis _and it might remind her of her days at school," Yumi thought to herself as she ponders on what to get. "Young lady may I ask what the occasion is for, that you are buying roses?" "I just wanted to give it to someone I haven't met in a long time," Yumi replied. "Hmmmm are you very close to that person?" Yumi upon hearing the question shook her head in acknowledgement. "Well I think I have something that might interest you, it just came this morning." The florist then made his way to the back of the shop.

Not too long he brought out a bunch of white roses with red tips. "They are really pretty," Yumi was in awe while staring at the dazzling roses. Just by looking at them one could see that it was just freshly plucked. "You want to know a secret, since I have been a florist for 17 years I can tell you this," the old man laughed. "Sure," Yumi nodded. "White roses with red tips are often referred to as signifying pure love, this is because white represents pureness and red represents love." "I see so that is what it means," Yumi answered. "Hohohoho but that is just the general presumption of people." Yumi at this time was confused, "What could it mean then?" she asked curiously. "It actually has a hidden meaning which is unity or togetherness, since it is someone close you have not seen for so long I think this will suit you," the old man said. "Yes I think there is nothing better," Yumi replied with a smile, still bejewelled by the beautiful colour of the rose. "Hmm since you entertained an old man like me with his stories I'll give you one as a present." "But I can't possibly take it without paying," Yumi replied as she slit her hand into her bag to take out her wallet. "Young lady at times like this you should just accept it," the old man smiled. The old man then put the rose into a nicely shape box and handed it to Yumi. "I don't know how to thank you," Yumi gave a bow in gratitude. "It's nothing much just get going you don't want to keep that person waiting now do you."

With that Yumi left the florist and with nothing else to get she made her way to her destination.

**-oo-**

Not long after, she reached her destination and got out from the taxi. "The airport sure is crowded on weekends, guess I'll have to check whether the plane has arrived or not." Yumi went with the flow of the crowd walking almost shoulder to shoulder into the buzzling airport.

As she made her way to the reception, "Excuse me where is Gate A and has the plane arrive yet?" "It just landed a few minutes ago, the passengers will be coming out from the gate over there in an hour or so," the receptionist pointed to the gate on the far side of the counter. "Ok thank you," Yumi said and walked towards where the receptionist pointed.

"I still have an hour guess I'll just take a seat here." As Yumi was seating at the lounge, time seem to move at a snail's pace as she counted down the minutes. Just then her phone rang. "Hello, this is Fukuzawa Yumi speaking." "Yumi this is Yoshino." "Ah yes Yoshino anything?" "I just called to let you know that I'll be taking part in next week kendo competition, I wanted to tell you to come see me perform." "Ehhh I thought Rei said you are not yet ready to take part in competitions?" "Well what Rei doesn't know doesn't hurt right and I got permission from Chisato anyways." "What kind of black mail did this girl use to get Chisato to agree when Rei says otherwise…." Yumi thought to herself. "Anyways I'll see you at class on Monday I got to let the others know." "Ok don't stress yourself Yoshino." "Yoshino always does what she wants poor Rei," Yumi giggled as she puts her phone back into her bag.

After the talk with Yoshino it was already pass one hour. "Ok time to get moving." As Yumi waited at the gate while looking for that someone whom she could not wait to see, she was well prepared as to not shed tears like the last time since this is a joyful occasion.

As the girl with brown hair shifted her head from side to side looking amidst the passengers that came out from the gate trying to find that someone but to no avail. "This is strange I'm sure this is the correct gate." As Yumi tinkers for a moment….. "I forgot, this gate is for passengers on public planes, the receptionist would never have thought I was asking for the gate where the passengers with private jets come out from." "They should really change the airport system….. the public and private gates are only differentiated with lower and upper case alphabets?" Yumi thought to herself as she ran to the gate she was supposed to be waiting as she was afraid that person might have already left.

As Yumi was running to the gate, she suddenly stopped a few feet away from the entrance. The person that she was looking forward to after what seems to be like an eternity, was making her way out of the gate. That person with dark blue hair which will seem just like another girl with black hair to anyone except Yumi who can tell the difference even without looking was just a few feet away from her.

This is the day that she was looking forward to after so long.

To be continued.

**Author's Notes:-**

Usually I don't split a chapter into 2 parts but this particular chapter will be a bit long so I decided to split it lol. Anyhow I hope you all have been enjoying the fic so far.

All reviews and private messages are welcome. I do appreciate it as it gives me some idea of how you guys and girls are finding this fic so far.

A big thanks to those who took their time to give their reviews and personal messages.

**P.S**

The meaning of white rose with red tip is probably right I think o.0…. since I google it.

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


	10. Fated Meeting Part 2

**Chapter 9- Fated Meeting Part 2**

"Onee-sama!" The dark blue hair girl stopped in her tracks upon hearing the words that she had not heard for a long time. As she turned to her side, there in front of her stood a part of her heart that she painfully left behind. "Is this a dream? Why is she here?" the questions flashed through the girl's mind as her eyes widened in disbelief as if a ghost was standing in front of her. "Onee-sama!" the words once again echoed in the air. "This is no dream…..," the girl dropped what she was holding at that moment and ran towards the person that shouted those words, the other girl also ran towards the person she was looking forward to seeing after a long time. Both of them met in the middle and embraced each other ignoring what was around them, only thinking of the other. After a few minutes, Sachiko was the first one to break the silence.

"Yumi what are you doing here?" Sachiko asked. "What are you saying, obviously I came to see you." "Guess my plans of paying you a surprise visit backfired," Sachiko sighed. "Wait more importantly how did you know I was arriving today?" "That's a secret," Yumi giggled as she put her hands into her bag to take something out. "Yumi since when do you keep secrets from your onee-sama," Sachiko said as she noticed something nostalgic. "Isn't that the white dress you wore on out first date?" "Oh you finally noticed…. I thought you had already forgotten…." Yumi said with a somewhat disappointed expression. "I would never forget something like that," Sachiko replied with one hand adoring the side of Yumi's cute face. "Onee-sama before I forget, here this is for you," Yumi pulled out a nice looking box. "Oh you didn't have to Yumi." "Well I didn't get a chance to give you something before u left since it was…." "Don't worry Yumi, I'll explain everything to you soon," Sachiko smiled. The smile was enough to put Yumi at ease, a smile she has not seen for a long time which warms her heart. As Sachiko opened the box that Yumi gave her, a beautiful rose laid still on a silky piece of cloth. "It's beautiful," Sachiko said while admiring the rose. "It signifies togetherness or unity, I wanted onee-sama to know that no matter what distance we are separated by, I will always be with you inside here," Yumi said as she laid her hand on her onee-sama's heart. "Since when did you grow up so fast," Sachiko said while fumbling as she tried to hold back tears of joy.

"Yumi let us continue catching up in the car, the driver would be thinking that something might have happen if we don't hurry," Sachiko suggested as she prepared to get her bags. "Ok if onee-sama says so," Yumi replied with a slight hint of disagreement to her voice as she did not want to stop the reunion with her onee-sama even if it is just for a moment.

The two girls then made their way towards the exit hand in hand.

"She's so cruel, Sa-chan forgot all about us…" a boy in the backdrop said while scratching his head. "Oh well another car is waiting for us, it can't be help since she hasn't seen Yumi for a long time." "Suguru, that's Fukuzawa Yumi that Sachiko always talked about back in Italy right?" the girl smiled. "Yes yes, you will meet her soon I guess," Suguru said as he and the mysterious girl made their way to another exit.

**-oo-**

In the car, the two girls were already asleep learning on each other.

"Ms Ogasawara must be tired from the long flight and Ms Fukuzawa must have been worrying till she could not sleep properly last night," the driver thought to himself as he adjusted the rear-view mirror which was slightly out of position. "As long as Ms Ogasawara is happy all is well."

"Yumi Yumi," Sachiko called out. As Yumi opened her eyes, "Yumi we are here," Sachiko said. "I fell asleep…" Yumi then remembered that she was supposed to catch up with her onee-sama in the car. "Onee-sama I'm sorry I fell asleep we were supposed to…." "It's ok I also fell asleep," Sachiko giggled.

As the two girls got out from the car.

"Ehhhh why are we at my house?" Yumi asked. "Didn't I tell you we were stopping by your place?" Sachiko smiled. "No… you didn't say anything about that." "Oh well since we are here let us go in shall we?" "Onee-sama….."

"Well no one is home at the moment, my parents and brother are both out at the moment," Yumi said as she walked towards the kitchen to prepare some refreshments. "Well that's better, I can have you all to myself today," Sachiko hugged Yumi and whispered into Yumi's ears from behind. "Ahhhhh," Yumi let out a squeal while blushing. "Onee-sama please don't act like Sei," Yumi turned around and said with her face all red. "I just wanted to see how you will react, I miss your ever changing expressions," Sachiko giggled as she noted that part of Yumi will never change. Yumi could not say or do anything but just smile back after hearing those words from her onee-sama.

"Onee-sama, the refreshments are ready let us take a seat over there."

"Yumi if you don't mind let us go to your room instead I always wanted to go to your room."

"Right, onee-sama hasn't been to my room yet," Yumi thought to herself. "Wait… onee-sama we can't go to my room let us just rest here," Yumi said with a funny look on her face as she remembered something.

"Hmmmm…. I don't feel like staying down here let us go up," Sachiko replied as she made her way upstairs.

"Onee-sama wait…" Yumi voiced out from behind.

As Sachiko opened the door to Yumi's room.

"Yumi is this what your room always looks like?" Sachiko inquired with a surprised look on her face.

"No no no.…" Yumi repeated the word several times as she goes on to explain that she was in a hurry and forgot to put the clothes scattered around back into the wardrobe. Sachiko gave a smile to Yumi as she knew that Yumi was too anxious to meet her at the airport.

As the two girls sat down to have their refreshments, Sachiko asked Yumi, "I heard that Shizuka recently did a performance in Lillian." Yumi upon hearing this fumbled with her tea in hand. "Hmmmmm I see so it was Shizuka who told you I was arriving today." "Onee-sama how….." "Well your expression says it all and moreover I could only think of one person who knew I was arriving today." "Onee-sama please don't tell Shizuka," Yumi pleaded. "Silly girl it's not like we can see her soon she's no longer in Japan right." "Right…..," Yumi replied with an embarrass face as she forgot that Shizuka had already went back to Italy.

"By the way onee-sama, would you like to visit the rose mansion this Monday? It's been awhile since u went there right," Yumi asked.

"Hmmm that's a great idea since I won't be starting college till next week anyways."

Yumi was overjoyed as she gets to spent more time with her beloved onee-sama.

"Yumi I was wondering if you could sing me the song you wanted to sing to me back then as a graduation present?" Sachiko asked with a smile on her face as she really wanted to hear it.

"Sure I knew you were going to ask that," Yumi answered happily. Sachiko was surprised as she thought Yumi would be reluctant to sing the song and say something like "But onee-sama, I haven't practice it since then," or something like that, she thought to herself how much Yumi has matured these pass 2 months.

As Yumi sang the song with all her heart, Sachiko could only listen, mesmerized by the angelic voice of the girl singing in front of her.

When the song reached its final note, "Onee-sama are you ok?" Yumi asked as she saw Sachiko shedding tears. "I'm fine, it's such a wonderful song I couldn't help it." Yumi was happy that she could hear such words from her onee-sama.

With that the two girls continued their conversation without even bothering about the time, as if time stood still just for them to catch up on the 2 months that they have loss.

To be continued.

**Author's Notes:-**

Here's part 2, sorry if it took awhile, I had some college work to do. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward for more. This story is far from done lol. ^_^

All reviews and private messages are welcome. I do appreciate it as it gives me some idea of how you guys and girls are finding this fic so far.

A big thanks to those who took their time to give their reviews and personal messages.

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


	11. The Wind Stirs Up a Storm

**Chapter 10- The Wind Stirs Up a Storm**

The trees surrounding the main entrance were all in full bloom. Amongst the beautiful trees a girl stood by, her back learning against the outer wall which separated the school grounds from the area outside. The girl seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Guess I was too excited and came a bit too early," the girl thought to herself. "Oh well as long as i arrive before onee-sama."

Just then the person she was waiting for could be seen in the foreground walking towards her.

"Sorry Yumi am I late?" Sachiko asked with a concerned face as she was worried that she kept Yumi waiting for a long time. "It's ok onee-sama you are not late, actually you are 5 minutes early," Yumi replied as she took a quick glance at her watch. "Thank goodness I thought I was late," Sachiko sighed. "Well onee-sama, shall we get going before more people get here, it would be troublesome for you right," Yumi smiled. "I guess you are right, let us get going."

Both Yumi and Sachiko then made their way to the rose mansion. They arrived an hour before classes start as they did not want to attract the attention of the other students.

As they walked along the path memories of the past not long ago flashed through Sachiko's mind as she used to walk along this very same path before she graduated last year.

"It still looks exactly the same as it did, I miss those days," Sachiko mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something onee-sama?" Yumi asked. "No it's nothing."

As the two girls reached the statue of Maria, they put their hands together and offered a silent prayer before going any further.

Sachiko after finishing her prayer turned her attention towards Yumi and called her. "Yes onee-sama?" Yumi replied. "Before we head to the rose mansion I would like to visit that place," Sachiko said. "That place?" Yumi seemed puzzled as to what Sachiko was referring to but she just tagged along following her onee-sama.

As the two girls arrived at that place, "I see so this is the place you wanted to see," Yumi said. Sachiko gave a slight nod as she opened the door to the greenhouse.

"This place holds a lot of memories not only for me but also for a lot of people in the Yamayurikai." "Happy and sad memories have all been imprinted into these glass walls." Sachiko said as she walked slowly around the greenhouse.

"Yea happy memories that we all cherished and sad memories that we would like to forget," Yumi thought to herself as she followed her onee-sama around the greenhouse.

Sachiko then came to a halt upon seeing a bush of red roses. "Yumi do you remember the first time I showed you what a Rosa Chinensis looks like," Sachiko said as she bent down and held one of the rose in her palm.

"Yes of course I remember, how can I ever forget that," Yumi replied with a gentle smile. "I guess it's a stupid question to ask." Sachiko giggled.

The two girls then spent some time at the greenhouse before moving on to the rose mansion.

When they reached the rose mansion Sachiko noted that it hasn't change in the slightest bit. Yumi goes on to say that it was not too long ago that her onee-sama left so of course it still looks the same. As the two girls giggled at each other they made their way to the top floor of the rose mansion.

As Yumi opened the door to the room, the Yamayurikai were all crowded shoulder to shoulder as they stared at what appears to be the Lillian Newspaper.

"Great timing Yumi," Tsutako said. "Oh Sachiko-sama is also here what a lovely surprise."

The Yamayurikai were still in a dazed staring at the newspaper that was sitting nicely on top of the table and did not even notice that Yumi and Sachiko entered the room.

"Tsutako what's going on?" Yumi inquired.

"Take a look for yourself, I just got the print for this weeks edition" Tsutako said as she pointed to the newspaper.

As Yumi and Sachiko placed themselves behind the members of the Yamayurikai that were still staring at what was returned in the newspaper so that they themselves could have a look. As Yumi read what was written in the newspaper, it took a while and a couple of times to get it through.

"Ehhhhh what is this," Yumi shouted.

The Yamayurikai then snapped out of their dazed and turned their attention to Yumi.

"Yumi when did you arrived?" Yoshino asked.

"Not too long ago and onee-sama also came with me."

"Oh it's been awhile Sachiko-sama," the members of the Yamayurikai said. Sachiko also shared the same thought as the members of the Yamayurikai as she has not seen them for quite some time.

"Anyways what is this," Yumi picked up the newspaper and asked Tsutako while pointing to the column at the front page with a picture of a girl and a headline which read as follows:-

_Shocking news, first year transfer student Usagi Sakura from Pine class recently rejected four rosaries._

"Well it's just as it says, I don't know the details either," Tsutako replied. "But i'll find out sooner or later, nothing escapes me."

"Hmmmm this is interesting, looks like this year's first year students are even more bold than both of you used to be last time," Sachiko smiled as she looked at Shimako and Yumi as both of them rejected her rosary during their first year.

Shimako and Yumi could only put on a smile at Sachiko's statement knowing what she was saying.

"Well then I think I better get going, looks like you got a big problem on your hands Yumi, i don't want to get in your way," Sachiko said as she prepared to walk out the door.

"Wait onee-sama…." "Don't worry Yumi I'll see you after school today."

With that Sachiko left the rose mansion leaving behind a upset Yumi.

"Arggg and here I thought I could spent more time with onee-sama, of all times something like this must happen now," Yumi thought to herself as she grinded her teeth in displeasure of her current situation.

"Guess it can't be help, we will pay a visit to Mami to clarify the situation," Yumi said as she looked at Touko and Noriko.

"You want me to come as well?" Noriko asked.

"Yes since you're the first one to know about this transfer student so I will not carry this situation on my shoulders alone," Yumi snickered as she answered Noriko.

"Geez you are so mean Yumi."

"Huh did you say something," Yumi asked as her eyes began to twitch.

"Nothing nothing."

"Onee-sama I understand why Noriko has to go but why me?" Touko asked.

"Well isn't it the duty of the little sister to support the older sister at times like this," Yumi smiled at Touko.

"But…"

"Ok it's settled then we will meet during lunch break," Yumi said as she walked out of the door.

"Guess Yumi's still upset about her time with her onee-sama being cut like that," Noriko said to Touko. "Of course she is, she hasn't seen her onee-sama since graduation," Touko thought to herself.

"Well goodluck to you both," Shimako cheered them both on.

"Haha don't forget to tell us the details later," Yoshino said.

"Great now we have been pulled into this mess due to Yumi being upset," the two girls sighed.

With that the rest of the Yamayurikai left the rose mansion.

To be continued.

**Author's Notes:-**

I could have finished this chapter with their visit to Mami to clarify the story but….

Damn it my motivation died half way while writing this chapter thanks to the freaking college suddenly emailing that we got an extra assignment to do! Geez.

I'm very sorry to those who waited but the next chapter will be out in 2 or 3 days. I have already titled the next chapter.

It's not much but I'll give the title of the next chapter as a form of apology. **[Mami's Story: The Truth?]**

All reviews and private messages are most welcome. I do appreciate it as it gives me some idea of how you guys and girls are finding this fic so far.

A big thanks to those who took their time to give their reviews and personal messages.

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


	12. Mami's Story: The Truth?

**Chapter 11- Mami's Story: The Truth?**

The three girls made their way to the newspaper club room to see Mami about the latest incident. When they arrived, Yumi knocked on the door once. The door then slid open and Mami was there to greet them.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be here this fast," Mami said. "Well it goes to show that you are not called Rosa Chinensis for nothing." "Have a seat I'll prepare some tea," Mami said as she walked over to get the cups.

As the girls sat down there was a gloomy atmosphere enveloping the room.

"I take that you know why we are here," Yumi asked as she took a sip of tea that Mami offered them.

"Yea I think I have an idea as to why you came to see me," Mami answered as she reached for a newspaper on the table. "It's about this article right over here am I right," Mami pointed to a section on the front of the newspaper.

"Yes I would like to hear on what you have to say about that," Yumi said with a somewhat angered tone to her voice as she put down her cup of tea on the table.

"Guess I owe you some explanation," Mami sighed as she prepared to tell her story.

**-oo-**

_Mami's story_

As usual the morning started off as any other morning at Lillian Academy or so it seems.

"Guess I stayed up to late writing that stupid article," Mami yawned as she passed by the main entrance of Lillian Academy. "Classes are not going to start for another hour or so, guess I'll drop this article to get it edited."

With that Mami made her way to the newspaper club.

"That's that now it's in the hands of the editing team," Mami thought to herself as she left the article on the table to be edited. As she left the room Mami's stomach let out a growl.

"Ahhh I guess I was so tired that I forgot to eat breakfast," Mami sighed as she placed one hand on her stomach.

"Well guess I'll take a look whether the cafeteria is open."

As Mami made her way to the cafeteria, something caught her eye as she looked out the window next to her.

"Hmmm that's the new transfer student from Pine Class, what's she doing here this early in the morning.

Mami was contemplating whether to follow her or to go to the cafeteria.

"Ahhhhh guess my curiosity is victorious over my hunger for food," Mami scratched her head with both her hands as she hurried down the flight of stairs as she was afraid that she may lose sight of the girl.

As Mami quietly followed the girl from the shadows till she reached behind the chapel.

"Ehhh I didn't know that there was a back space behind the chapel," Mami thought to herself as she quietly followed the girl to the back.

At the back of the chapel was an empty ground with a single sakura tree which stood at the far end of the ground. Under the tree an older girl most probably a second or third year student was standing. The girl made her way to the other girl as Mami stood behind a row of bushes as not to get noticed.

"That older girl is the vice-president of the painting club if I'm not mistaken."

"Ehhh I guess the older girl wants to make Usagi Sakura her younger sister." "I miss my food just for this," Mami sighed. "Oh well guess I'll just stick it out to see what happens since I came this far, well it's not like anything shocking is going to happen anyways."

Mami continued to monitor the situation in front of her although she could not hear clearly what they were saying.

The younger girl then gave a slight bow to the older girl with the older girl still holding her rosary in mid-air. The younger girl then left the older girl still shocked and confused.

Mami on the other hand was shocked as well as her pen dropped from her grip. "Ehhhhh am I dreaming what just happened," Mami was puzzled as to why Usagi Sakura rejected the rosary. "The vice-president of the painting club is quite popular with the younger girls, she can paint wonderfully, but why did Usagi Sakura rejected the rosary and why do I have this strange feeling about this girl Usagi Sakura, is it a reporter's intuition?" the questions raced through Mami's head. "No point dwelling about this guess I'll just have to investigate on this matter."

When lunch break came, Mami straight rushed to the vice-president's class room to ask a few questions. As she reached the classroom she asked one of the girls to see whether the vice-president was in the classroom.

"Yes you wanted to have a few words with me," the vice-president said as she exited the classroom.

"Well it's about the incident this morning," Mami said as she took out her pen and notebook.

"This morning? Oh I see, guess your reputation of being a top notch reporter of the newspaper club is no exaggeration."

"Hahaha well it was just a coincidence I was there at that time," Mami said as she did not want to tell that she was actually tailing Usagi Sakura.

"Well I think you already know that I got rejected by Usagi Sakura."

"Yes but did she say why?"

"Nope I was too shocked to even asked, but I don't know how to put this, Usagi Sakura seemed sad as she rejected the rosary."

"Sad? Guess I was right about Usagi Sakura, why did she seem sad," Mami thought to herself.

"And I found out that she rejected three people before me."

"Three!" Mami was shocked that there are others. "Well Usagi Sakura from the outside looks like a girl that most students would like to have as a younger sister so I guess it is to be expected."

"May I ask who the other three are?"

"Well they are the head librarian, a student from the choir and the last one was a girl from the kendo club," the vice-president answered.

"I see, thank you for your time."

"It's not a problem but I don't think the other girls will be willing to talk to you about what happen."

"Ermm i…."

"I know that you want to interview them but I myself went to ask them about Usagi Sakura and they said that they didn't want to talk about it." "Guess they feel embarrass that a new transfer student rejected their rosaries so I suggest that you do not even try to get them to talk about it."

"Great well it can't be helped then," Mami sighed and excused herself.

**-oo-**

"Hmm I see but how sure are you about the other three being rejected since you only heard it from the vice-president of the painting club," Yumi asked.

"Ermm well it's too great of a story to ignore and besides I didn't put the names of the students who got their rosaries rejected."

"Mami that's far beside the point, what if it was wrong, how would Usagi Sakura feel about it?" Yumi explained.

"Ummmm," Mami was speechless as at the heat of the moment to tell the story she forgot about how Usagi Sakura would feel.

"Well since Usagi Sakura has not voiced out her opinion on this matter I'll leave it aside for now."

"Ehhhh?" Mami said with a shock face.

"The sports festival is around the corner, as it is we are already short-handed at the Yamayurikai so until then I'll leave this matter aside," Yumi said. "So please refrain from doing such things again without proper knowledge on the situation."

"Yes you have my word," Mami nodded. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"Well since the newspaper has not been published to the students yet can you remove that part of the article for now until we get things clear."

"Ok I'll get to it right away."

"Thanks Mami I appreciate it," Yumi said with a smile. "Also please don't give Tsutako a print of the newspaper in advance next time just in case."

With that the girls left the room.

"Is it alright to leave it as it is," Noriko asked.

"Well as I have already said to Mami we have a lot of work to do for the sports festival it can't be helped," Yumi answered. "I'm also counting on both of you to give it your best for the sports festival."

"Yes," Noriko and Touko said.

"But still, with the current situation as it is Usagi Sakura is like a puzzle box, until we can get to the bottom of this incident regarding the rejection of the rosaries we are in the dark," Yumi thought to herself. "Oh well guess I'll just have to think of a way to solve this matter." "Usagi Sakura hmmmm if only we can get to know her better, ahhhh being Rosa Chinensis is a real burden," Yumi sighed.

To be continued.

**Author's Notes:-**

Finally I can use my character Usagi Sakura and the other character I will use soon. This story of mine will have two of my own characters in it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the chapters that are about to come next.

All reviews and private messages are most welcome. I do appreciate it as it gives me some idea of how you guys and girls are finding this fic so far.

A big thanks to those who took their time to give their reviews and personal messages.

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


End file.
